Wedding Blues
by brihun2388
Summary: Complete AU! It's Sam and Jessica's wedding day. Things seem to be going fine until a familiar demon shows up and kidnaps Sam. Now it's up to John and Dean to save him and mend a broken heart. Oneshot! hurt Sam/Protective Dean,John


***No Beta so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.***

 ***Check out my profile for upcoming stories!***

 ***This idea came because my brother just got married today!(Oct.1 2016), so I figured I would write a wedding type one shot.***

 ***COMPLETE AU obviously.** **I just had a lot of fun writing this is all!** **I figure It would take place when Sam is about 24 and Dean's 28.***

 ***** **Disclaimer** **– I don't own Supernatural. ):** **I only write about them and hope one day to move to Texas so I can somewhat stalk them. ***

 ***Btw yes, I was never a Jess fan.** **Even though she wasn't even if the show for a full episode, I still didn't like the character and I'm not even positive why.** **Am I the only one here?***

 **ENJOY!**

Sam was nervous, more nervous than he's ever been in his life. Give him a case of werewolves any day and he would know exactly how to handle the stress of the situation, but this? This he wasn't prepared for, this was something completely different, because in less than an hour, he was going to get married.

He sat in a chair while wearing a white button up formal shirt and formal black dress pants, while staring down at a single white rose with some baby's breath. He knew the boutonniere had to be pinned onto his black blazer soon, but he could get himself to get up, put the blazer on, and attach the flower. He was more than excited to be getting married to the love of his life. Jessica Moore was his girlfriend all threw college while at Stanford, and at Christmas time he had proposed. It took him longer than he had liked to tell his father and brother, but after some yelling, then talking, they had all agreed that as long as Sam never gave up on his training so he didn't 'get soft' and put his new family's life in unnecessary danger, then they wouldn't object to it. Dean was the one to stand up to his father and tell him to just be happy for Sam and for once to not think about this as a hunt and just think about it as his youngest son getting married. John finally came around, and the two traveled to California to give the happy couple their blessing.

Two years later finds Sam sitting in the chair, thinking about if he really was making the right choice. Even though while at Stanford he hasn't encountered anything remotely supernatural, he knows that it's all there, and at any point and time it could attack, and possibly hurt Jessica to get back at him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the door. He kept looking down at the rose as he spoke.

"It's open!"

The door opened slowly to reveal a fully dressed Dean, wearing a button down shirt, a tie, black dress pants and a black blazer.

"Hey man just checking up. Seeing if you need anything."

"No I'm good."

Dean only had part of his body in the room, but seeing his brother slouched over just staring at the rose like he was trying to figure it, and the almost sad monotone voice, he knew something was up. He came in the rest of the way and quietly closed the door.

"You don't sound good. Everything ok?"

Sam held back a sigh, instead crinkled his forehead and closed his eyes for a minute. Dean knew something was up with him, so he walked up to wear he was seated, grabbed a fold away chair, and set it up right next to his brother.

"Sam?"

Sam looked at Dean and let out a breath.

"You want the truth? I'm scared."

"Marriage isn't that scary."

"Im not scared of getting married, I'm afraid of my past coming back into my life. I mean mom and dad were perfectly happy until the demon killed her, then dad turned into a crazy obsessed hunter. What if something happens to Jess? I cant…" Sam didn't finish the sentence. He could barely even think about Jessica getting hurt or killed because his past decided to catch up with him.

Dean straightened himself as the realization hit him.

"Sam look, I know that's a scary situation. You don't want what happened to mom to happen to Jess. But back then dad didn't know the warning signs or even what to do in that situation. Luckily, you do, and even more luckily you have me and dad as backup. If a light bulb blinks for even a second, you know you can call us and we will come running."

Dean always knew what to say to make him feel better. He relaxed a little bit and let his shoulders sag.

"Thanks Dean."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just don't make a habit of it."

Both boys smiled at each other. Dean stood up and made his way to where Sam's blazer was lying on the small couch. He picked it up and walked back over to Sam.

"You want help with that thing?"

Dean motioned towards Sam's boutonniere, and Sam looked down at it.

"Um uh no, well not yet anyway. Give me about twenty more minutes."

"Sounds good to me. I mean I would be pretty useless as a best man if I didn't do things like put your man flower on you."

"It's called a boutonniere Dean."

"Yeah that's what I said." The brother's shared a smile again. "As long as you're ok here for now I was going to check up on how everything else is going."

Sam quirked an eyebrow and looked back at Dean.

"Is dad still trying to pour salt all over the place?"

"You wish that's all dad as trying to do. So far I've caught him putting holy water in all beverages, trying to discretely put devils' traps under anything he could, and he's said _Christo_ about three dozen times under his breath to anyone he comes near. Heck my pockets are filled to the brim with salt just in case, oh which reminds me."

Dean pulls out a hand full of salt and sprinkles it over Sam, making him swat at Dean's hands.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Dad made me promise him I would at least sprinkle you with salt since you won't carry any around with you."

There was another knock at the door. Both boys looked and a man peeked his head in. It was the wedding planner.

"Hey Dean I need your help, your dad's trying to spray paint something under the runner again…"

"Yeah yeah I'll talk to him just give me a minute."

The brother's exchanged a look.

"I'll go take care of dad, all you have to is look pretty, and make sure Jess doesn't come to her senses and make a run for it."

Sam smiled. Dean was always good at making him relaxed.

"Thanks Jerk."

"Anytime bitch."

 _"_ _Dean!"_ The wedding planner yelled, muffled by the closed door.

"Coming! Better hurry before dad tries throws holy water on someone…again."

Dean raced out the door and made sure to close it behind him.

Sam smiled and shook his head. He was happy that his family was there to support him, he just didn't know they would be this protective about. Although a part of him was more than appreciative that they were the way they were.

There was another knock on the door. He put the rose down on the chair Dean was sitting on and stood up.

"Come in!"

Another man opened the door and peeked his head in. He was a brunette with a handsome face, wearing a very expensive black groomsmen suit.

"Is this a good time?"

"Yeah of course."

The man stepped all the way in and closed the door. He turned to face Sam and started walking towards him.

"Hey man you're not ready, what gives?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just thinking that Jess could do better."

"Jess is a great girl, but I think you two are meant for each other."

"Thanks Brady."

"Hey anytime. Say, did I just see Dean run out of here?"

"Uh yeah. My dad's a little weird when it comes to social gatherings so Dean's on damage control."

"I see."

Brady stood there and smirked while staring on Sam. The atmosphere in the room seemed a little different, but Sam figured it was just because he was nervous and excited.

Sam turned around started looking for his tie, while he was doing that Brady quietly turned towards the door and turned the lock. He turned back and started walking to Sam who had his back turned towards him, now looking in a bag for the tie. Next thing Sam knows there's a cloth pressed hard over his mouth. He wasn't at all prepared for something like this, but still he tried fighting and yelling, but it only came out as muffled noises. The only other person he knew to be in the room was him was Brady, but maybe there was someone or _something_ else in there that he didn't know of, and figured he would make It's move then. The hand holding the cloth wouldn't budge, and slowly he started to loose conciseness, until finally he blacked out.

Brady's eyes went black the minute he pressed the cloth to Sam's mouth. He knew he had to act quick if he was going to get Sam out of here without John or Dean knowing. Once Sam went limp in his arms he threw the unconscious groom over his shoulder with ease, and vanished.

~*SPN*~

When Dean found his dad he had a spray paint can in his hand and was being kept in check by a very irate wedding planner. After ten minutes of convincing his dad that the holy water was enough, he decided to check on Sam again, at least to let him know their dad was going to stop trying to harass the guests for the time being. When he got to the door and found it locked, he immediately became concerned. There was no reason for the door to be locked. He knocked a couple time.

"Hey Sam it's me open up." He was trying to keep the panic out of his voice, but the longer he wasn't hearing an answer from Sam, the more concerned he was becoming. "Sammy it's me Dean, everything ok?" Again no answer. The door was locked from the inside, which meant Sam was still on the other side of that door, and since Sam wasn't answering him, that door had to go. It only took Dean one solid kick for it to fly open and splinter. He took one look around trying to see what had happened to Sam and why he couldn't answer. He was expecting to find a tied up and gagged Sam with some kind of monster with a knife to his brother's throat, but instead he found a completely empty room. It didn't make any sense…until he smelled the Sulphur. He saw the white rose and quickly ran up to it. He held it in his hands and noticed a yellow powder. He put it up to his nose and immediately pulled away at the strong Sulphur smell. He looked around one more time for any kind of clues, when he found none, he ran out of the room to find his dad. Some demon had his little brother, and he was about to pay dearly.

~*SPN*~

Sam woke up with a headache. He looked around the semi dark room and realized this is not where he remembered being last. Last he remembered he was in his designated dressing room getting ready and talking to Brady. He moved his arms to find they were securely tied with rope behind his back. Next he tested out his legs to discover his ankles were also tied tightly. He tested the bonds but there was no getting free. He didn't know how long he was where he was, but he was sure it was longer than he would have liked. Next he remembered he was talking to Brady before a cloth was put over his mouth.

"Brady." Sam whispered the name remembering his best friend was in the room with him when he was kidnapped, maybe he was taken also and being held here! He scanned the room looking for his friend but found nothing. He heard a door squeak open and quickly looked in the direction. At first he just saw a black silhouette, but after squinting he realized who it was.

"Brady! Hey man are you ok?! What the hell happened?"

Brady stood in the door looking at Sam. He slowly started to walk in and when he got close enough he kneeled down next to him and looked him right in the eye.

"Oh me? Im fine Sam, how are you?"

"Brady, what the hell is going on here?"

Sam saw as Brady's eyes turned all black. Sam gasped and tried to back away, but he couldn't move far.

"Hey Sam."

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

"Just a chat Sam. You see, you getting married wasn't exactly in the cards. You have a different destiny, and I'm going to make sure it plays out."

"I choose my own destiny."

"You wish." The demon scoffed.

"You know, my family's going to know I'm missing and when they do? You are so dead."

Brady smiled and evil grin.

"Maybe so, but for the time being, you're stuck here with me."

Brady stood up and started walking around Sam, looking down at him. Sam kept testing his bonds, but so far, no luck.

"What's the point?! Me and Jess were engaged for two whole years! Why not just try and brake us up then?"

"I wanna make it looks like you left her at the alter, that way she would leave you and never give you another chance. I also wanted to show you that even if you did try to get married again, I would find you, and make it look like you left your next bride too. Face it Sammy, you will always be a demon's bitch if you do what we don't want you to do."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh that's right I forgot! Only your idiotic big brother can call you that!"

"My brother, is going to kick your ass when he finds me."

Brady leans forward and gets right into Sam's face, who is currently seething with anger.

"Frankly, I'm counting on it."

Brady gets out of Sam's face and walks across the room. He picks up a couple pieces of cloth and turns to walk back to Sam.

"Just so you know, You missed the wedding. While you were out I checked up on poor little Jess, and she was crushed. Crying in her daddy's arms. You are screwed."

Sam closed his eyes as tears started gathering. He didn't want to shed them, but couldn't help it. He had lost the love of his life. And it's not as if he could say, _'_ _I couldn't attend the wedding because I was taken by a demon with the hopes you would think I changed my mind last minute and dump me_.' Even if he said something like _'_ _I'm sorry I got cold feet last minute, but I changed my mind and I do want to marry you!'_ No way she would forgive him enough to still want to marry him, and even if she did decide to forgive him and they got married, a demon could kill her the next day if it wanted to. Either way, Sam's wedding was ruined, and he just lost the love of his life forever. A single tear finally escaped. Before Sam knew what was happening, his cheeks were being painfully grabbed. His eyes snapped open and saw Brady right in front of him. He roughly shoved a waded up piece of cloth in his mouth. Sam tried to spit it out, but it was too big. Next another cloth was put in between his teeth, securely the cloth in his mouth stay in place, and this one was tied tightly in the back of his head. He tried to yell out again, but it was horribly muffled. Brady's hand lingered on the back of Sam's head and rested on his hair. He looked Sam right in the eyes, and smiled.

"When Dean finds you, tell him I said hi."

Instead of disappearing he simply walked back out the door he originally came in from, leaving Sam in a semi dark room.

~*SPN*~

Dean had found John and they were going frantic looking for Sam. After John had inspected the room and agreed it was indeed a demon who had taken Sam, he mentally kicked himself for not preparing the room Sam was getting ready in more adequately. People were always in and out of his son's room, so he figured someone would have brought it to his or Dean's attention if someone was trying to kidnap his son, but it seemed as if he had disappeared out of thin air. Dam tricky disappearing demons. They were like Houdini. All he needed was the demon to be holding a bunch of cards and yell _'_ _Is this your Sammy_?'

While searching for clues as to where his son was, he lost track of time. He didn't realize what time it actually was until he heard a girl screaming and crying. He peeked around into another room where he saw Jessica in her wedding dress, balling her eyes out in his father's arms.

 _"_ _I hate him!_ _I never wanna see him again!"_

 _"_ _Don't worry sweetie, you'll never have to talk to that kid again._ _I told you he wasn't good enough for you."_

John wanted to so badly intervene and punch out the other father's lights, but he had more important matters to deal with at the moment.

Dean was searching one side of the wedding venue while John was searching the other. Dean ran up to his dad, completely out of breath and now missing his blazer, while his white button down shirt was unbuttoned revealing his white t-shirt.

"Find anything dad?"

"No nothing, you?"

"No, it's like he just disappeared out of thin air. The only trace amounts of Sulphur were in the room, and there's no windows. Can demons just disappear like that?"

"Apparently so. No we have to keep looking!"

Suddenly Brady came running up to both John and Dean, he was completely out of breath and looked a little worse for wear.

"John, Dean! Thank god I found you! I was outside in the back getting some fresh air, when I saw some man carrying an unconscious Sam across the lawn! I went to confront him, but somehow I was sent flying across the lawn, and when I woke up, they were both gone! I've been looking for you guys since I woke up!"

Dean grabbed Brady hard on the arms. "Which way did they go?!"

"They were headed towards the woods, but I think there's an old shack…"

That's all Brady had to say before both John and Dean took off running. The second both men were out of sight, Brady walked the opposite direction out of the wedding venue, disappearing for the time being.

~*SPN*~

John and Dean couldn't run fast enough towards the woods. Sure enough there was an older shack in the near distance. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them until they got to the door. Here was a padlock on the door, but that was quickly taken care of when John took out his gun and shot at it. It came undone at the first shot, and John quickly opened the door. Him and Dean were both relieved and angry at the sight before them. Sam was tied up, gagged, and struggling to get out of his bonds. Dean was the first one to take his knife out, and in record time make his way to Sam's side. He got on his knees and started sawing away at the ropes on his brother's wrists, while John got to getting the gag off. Once it was off John through it across the shed.

"Son who did this?"

"It was Brady! He came into the room, chloroformed me, and brought me here."

The ropes holding his wrists snapped and Dean took them off him, next he went to his ankles and started sawing through those.

"Brady? H's the one who told us where you were!"

"Yeah cause he's the one who brought me here! He's a demon, he said there were plans for me and getting married wasn't one of them…is Jess mad?"

The rope snapped on Sam's ankles and again Dean undid the rest and took the ropes off. He looked up at Sam, not wanting to deliver the news.

"I'm sorry Sammy, she's pissed. She doesn't exactly want to see you again."

Sam sighed. He was hoping Jess was more worried about why he had disappeared, but of course with his Winchester luck, she assumed he just simply left her instead of being hurt or something.

Sam looked up and saw Dean's hand reaching towards him. He took it and Dean helped him to his feet.

"I guess it's better than her getting hurt down the line…can we just, go home?"

Dean and John shared a look.

"Of course Sammy."

John and Dean walked on either side of Sam. Brady was still out there somewhere which meant Sam was still a target. They didn't stop until they got to the impala, John got in the driver's seat, Dean made sure Sam got in the back seat before settling himself in the passenger's seat.

Sam laid his head on the cool glass. He couldn't stop thinking about Jess and the heart ache she must be experiencing. He didn't tell his family about what Brady said yet, that could wait until they got somewhere far far away and settled in a motel room somewhere. In the end, he still had his dad and Dean, and that's what mattered.

 **Just a silly one shot in honor of my brother's wedding!** **Unfortunately for me there were no Sam or Dean. *cries silently into my bridesmaid bouquet.***


End file.
